


Under Pressure

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: Annie Lennox - Fandom, David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Semi Non-Con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, quick fic this time. Around the time of the Freddy Mercury Tribute. Annie Lennox and David Bowie, did anyone NOT see the chemistry on that stage??</p><p>After the Freddy Mercury Tribute Concert, Annie Lennox pays a visit to David Bowie, but he is far from pleased to see her - At first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

 

Silence.  It was all around him though his ears were still ringing when he fell down onto the sofa, exhaustion setting in so quickly he had no time to do anything but close his eyes.  He slept, both dreamless and soundlessly.  Until there came a distant sound of, drums?  As he slowly regained conciousness, his eyes opened and blinked in the lamplight. Someone, he realized, was knocking on the door. With a frown, he rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. It was well after midnight, who could be wanting to visit at this unholy hour? Climbing to his feet, he crossed the room and opened the door just a crack.

 

"Annie?" came his startled voice, breaking the silence of his room, "do you know what time it is?"  
  
She smiled at him.  "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked him.  
  
He opened the door wider, gesturing for her to enter. "Of course," he answered, closing it behind her, "but why are you here?"  
  
She seated herself on the sofa, he sat across from her.  "You're upset with me," she noted, "have I upset you David?"  
  
"A little bit, yeah," he replied, "have you seen the time?"  
  
Annie gave him a look.  "Be serious," she scolded him, "you know what I'm talking about."

 

His mind went back to earlier that night at the Freddy Mercury Tribute concert, he'd been enjoying himself on the stage singing Under Pressure with Annie and she had suddenly put her head on his shoulder. She was so close and touching him, looking at him with such desire and admiration. He had instantly stiffened his body, staring directly ahead of him in an effort not to forget the words. That would have been disasterous...  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her, his eyes searching hers for answers, "I nearly forgot what I was supposed to sing."

She smiled and lowered her head, apologetic and yet somehow not.  
  
"So you liked it?" she ventured.  He sat back as she leaned forwards, clearly not amused.  
  
"Oh come on!" Annie tried to be playful about it, "if that's how you felt, I think you did amazingly well."  
  
"Oh you do?" asked David.  
  
Annie nodded in earnest.  "I'm not here to tease you," she admitted after a moment had passed, "I just came to apologize."  
  
"I would forgive you," said David, "only I don't believe you're sorry at all."

 

"Okay you got me," Annie sighed, "I'm not sorry, the truth is... I want you."  He sat silent for a moment, the suggestive tone of her voice lost on him at this hour of the morning... night... whatever.  
  
"For what?" he asked dumbly, causing her to smile at him wickedly, "oh... OH that... Ah... "  She stood up as he did, unsure of his reaction. She stepped close to him, slowly removing his tie and letting it drop to the floor.  
  
"Ask me to stop," she whispered, unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. He said nothing, so she pushed the jacket down to the floor, then pushed his shirt down past his shoulders. She paused to admire his toned chest, then dropped his shirt to the floor as well.  
  
"Do you want me?" she asked him quietly.

 

Her eyes grew hungry as he stood before her, half naked and gazing at her with an intense stare that created moisture between her legs without a single touch of his hands. She could feel her heart racing, he whispered her name and it beat faster - Was he going to ask her to stop? Her eyes examined his parted lips, his unsure expression and yet somehow she could sense the heated desire rising within him. She watched his eyes close as she ran her fingertips down his chest, over his abs and down to stroke the rock hard answer to her question.

 

He cupped her face into his hands suddenly and fused his mouth with hers, she groaned as their tongues duelled and her eyes flickered shut. It was maddening how sexy she found him, how desirable he was and how long she had waited before gathering up the nerve on stage to touch him. She couldn't keep her hands off him after that and when the show was over, he was all she could think about until she found herself knocking on his hotel room door. She felt his hands slide down to her waist, pulling her tight against his body. Clearly she had stirred up something at the concert and he was only just now accepting it.

 

She moved quickly to rid herself of all of her clothing during the fiery kiss, her body yielding to his sensuous touch soon after. His hands ran along her smooth skin, making no attempt to stop her from tugging at his trousers. He helped her shove them down and stepped out of them, she broke the kiss to admire his full naked form.  
  
"It's true," she whispered under her breath, admiring his sizeable cock.  
  
"Pardon?" he hadn't quite caught what she had said. Annie blushed a little, snaking her hands down his body.  
  
"I said I want you," she hissed into his ear, "right now."   His eyes closed.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked quietly.

 

"Shhh," Annie kissed his lips once, twice and on the third time he responded. She took small steps backwards as they kissed, he had to follow and she backed them into the wall. She was stroking his full length teasingly, pulling him so tight against her that his cock rubbed her magic spot and she uttered a low moan of longing. He thrust against her, she hooked a leg around his waist and captured him so he couldn't back away.  
  
"Don't stop," she breathed into his ear, feeling his hot kisses travel from her neck to her shoulder and down to her breasts.

 

Her eyes closed and she smiled, this isn't exactly how she thought her night would go but oh, it was so much better than she'd planned!  There came a pressure at her soaking entrace, thrusting her hips towards him she let out a gasp and arched her back as he pushed deeply into her. She felt every inch of him, at first taking deep breaths to get used to his size and eventually relaxing enough for him to be able to push all the way in. He was fully inside her now, paying special attention to her breasts a while longer before meeting her open mouth with his own. They moved slowly at first, hands still exploring one another's body while eager moans filled their ears.

 

He was hitting all the right places, her reactions to his touch told him where she loved it and where it wasn't as appreciated. Likewise for her own exploring hands and fingers, his moans or shivers told her where best to keep her touch for maximum pleasure responses. Their breathing was becoming heavier, a light perspiration could be felt as they began to thrust faster. Annie kept him close with both of her legs around his waist now, forcing him to support her with his hands under her backside.

 

She felt the wall hitting her back as he pushed into her harder, his hot kisses and warm breath on her breasts as he grunted with his efforts. Annie wasn't heavy but David wasn't very muscular, though he was strong enough to keep her where she was. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, digging her nails in and enjoying the sound of pain it elicited from him. It made her throw back her head and with a final thrust of her hips, she felt the build up and her violent release. Squeezing her fingernails deeper into his shoulders, she felt her inner muscles throb and pulsate around him.

 

He uttered another groan of pain, so she carefully softened her grip on his shoulders and pulled him as tightly against her with her legs as she could. His moan of release sounded a lot like her name, his rasping breath against her soft flesh gave her shudders of delight as he came. His knees weakening, they sank to the floor where she pushed him down onto his back and circled her hips as she ground them against him. He was still deep inside of her and his eyes closed, turning his head to the side and moaning with an uncontrolled arch of his back.

 

She leaned down and kissed his neck, both of them were heaving in deep breaths and she started to bite at his throat. His hands gripped her upper arms as she delved into a lovebite, he winced and uttered moans of pain mixed with pleasure. When they finally lay side by side on the carpet, chests rising and falling with their breaths, Annie turned to David and smiled. "That's going to bruise," she told him.  He looked at her and offered his smile right back, but said nothing more. Instead he pulled her against him, just enjoying the feel of her body and she kissed his shoulder softly.

 

"David,"she whispered.  
  
"Mmm?" he kissed her neck.  
  
"Tell me it's not over," she pleaded him, "I don't want to go."  He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

 

"Then stay... "

 

 

=THE END=


End file.
